Of journals and books
by LauraTheChocobo
Summary: You know, Millerna and Dryden are talking. Nothing to romantic. I was bored, it was on my mind. Yeah.


He rubbed his chin before setting down the old book. So many books had he set down before, but none had ever made him think. Of course, most of them were tales about monsters and battles, of heros and love. But this book was a journal. Something that WAS real, something that DID happen. Something that fascinated him. He thought a long good while before picking the book back up and continued reading.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm..the Mystic Valley." he said aloud, scribbling something onto paper, and then looking back at the book. The pages were old and ripped, but he could still make out the words and pictures. He sat back and stretched. How long had he been sitting there? It seemd like days more then hours. My, my. How time flies by when you're reading.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me." he looked up to see a blonde in the doorway. A beautiful creature, princesses were. They've always been graceful and polite. He nodded and she walked towards him. Looking around, the room was dimly lit (only one latern by him), and books stacked towards the ceiling, like columns on a temple. She was sure that most of the books were old and different, collecting dust being stacked up like that. He sat at a large old oak desk, papers scattered around, a quill and ink set by him, and the book he had been reading resting by the latern. "What were you doing?"  
  
  
  
"Reading. Learning more about The Mystic Valley." He pushed his glasses up towards his face (they were sliding down his nose) and ran a hand threw his hair. He looked up at her, as she looked around the desk, moving things here and there, reading certain passages that looked interesting to her. "What can I help you with, Princess?"  
  
  
  
"I just came to see you." She replied. He pulled up a chair by him and motioned for her to sit. She did so, but dust flew up when she sat down. Both coughed, and clumsily laughed.  
  
  
"Oh? What for?" he asked, picking up the book again. She wrinkled her nose, disgusted he was more interested in that rather then her. He saw a glance of her out of his right eye. She had marvelous purple eyes, and long blonde hair that was always so delicatly put up.He smiled and chuckled, before turning his full attention back to the diary. She looked over at him, as expected for him to explain his chuckle.  
  
  
"What was that? Did you just laugh at me, sir?" she asked, mocking her royal heritage. He blinked, and set the book down on his lap.  
  
  
  
"You still haven't said why you have come." he stated. Their conversation seemed to flip back and forth between two subjects. She bit the inside of her lip and nodded.  
  
  
  
"I'm worried." she explained. He quirked an eyebrow at her. She looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs. "What happens when we do find the Mystic Valley? Would it be wise to go there, if it's so dangerous? And what if Hitomi has another vision. I'm so very worried about her."  
  
  
"It'll be alright. She has the king there to protect her. And I'm sure Allen," he sneered at the name, "wouldn't let a hair on her head be harmed. I know the type, he just wants to be a hero."  
  
  
"I take it you don't like him very much, do you, Dryden?" She asked very dryly.He dog-eared his page and set the book down on the desk. Leaning foward, and clasping his hands he told her something.  
  
  
"I think he just wants to have everyones attention. Heh, to me, he seems like a jealous type of fellow." Dryden started, "And I see him looking at you in a way I do not like, well let's just say.."  
  
  
"Dryden! Don't be so cruel." She playfully punched his arm. He leaned back.  
  
  
"What? I'm just making sure noone's hitting on my girl." He stood up and winked at her."And I do mean, MY girl."  
  
  
"D-Dryden.." She stammered as he walked out. She blushed and took a look at what he was writing on that paper:  
  
  
I know you're reading this, Princess.And I do mean, you're mine. Don't be late for the meeting, babe.  
  
She blinked and dropped the paper, smiling, she left the room. The Mystic Valley. 


End file.
